


Torque

by pikapip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapip/pseuds/pikapip
Summary: Shiro and Matt fall in together. Easily, unassumingly, and to the surprise of no one.---This is my contribution to the shirobdayexhange! I hope you like it, @kaiheartnet.





	Torque

Takashi Shirogane looked down at his finger. The ring on it was new but felt like it was a vital part of him already. He then looked down at the person cuddled by his side and leaned further in.  
  
  
"Hey, Matt?" he said softly.   
  
  
"Hmm?" replied the smaller man, not looking up from his gameboy.   
  
  
Shiro ran his other hand through Matt's hair. He buried his face in it and muttered softly, "I love you."   
  
  
"I sure hope you do" Matt replied as he killed a character on-screen.   
  
  
"I do do." Shiro nuzzled Matt's hair.  
  
  
Matt was close to finishing the fight with a combo move but he paused the game to look up at the big guy. "I do do too," he said, and smiled as he met Shiro's lips with his own.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_Shiro was done with his first week of classes at Altea University and was walking back to his dorm. Night was creeping in but the campus remained as lively as ever. People were strewn across the land in groups, and sometimes he laid eyes on a party of one. The week had been long and exhausting but also really fulfiling. He took his time walking back, taking in all the sights around him._  
  
  
_"Watch out!" he heard a voice shout, but before he had the time to find its source he got slammed into the ground. "Fuuuuck" the same voice groaned._  
  
  
_Shiro sat up cradling his neck. He gave the person who had crashed into him a once-over. The guy (girl?) was much smaller than himself. They had scrambled to their feet already and was collecting the parts of what suspiciously looked like a rocket-powered skateboard. "Are you okay?"_  
  
  
_They looked up at him. (They had really pretty eyes but that was besides the point.)_  
  
_"Am I okay? Yeah, I'm fine. Is the Roard okay? I don't think so?" They turned their attention to the parts, examining them thoroughly. Then, like they had an afterthought, they turned to look back at Shiro._  
  
  
_"Sorry about that, by the way. The controls on this thing haven't been perfected." They moved to hold all the parts under one arm and extened the other. "I'm Matt, third year engineering"_  
  
  
_"Shiro" He shook Matt's hand. "First year dance major."_  
  
  
_Matt whistled. "Dance, huh?" HE looked over Shiro. "What does a big guy like you do, ballet?"_  
  
  
_"I do do ballet" He scratched the back of his neck._  
  
  
_"Ha, you said do do."_  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The skype call was taking its own sweet time to load up. Shiro fiddled with his thumbs, bit his lip and, this was a new one, played with his ring while they waited. He was woken from his dreamlike state by the notification sound.  
  
On one half of the screen was Colleen Holt and the family dog BaeBae. Her golden brown hair was beginning to grey but her golden brown eyes were filled with light. She was a strong woman, and she had that air of command about her.   
  
On the other half were Jenna and Farrah McVenn, Shiro's adoptive parents. They looked like they'd just woken up, grey hair messy and clothes hapazhardly thrown together. Shiro knew for a fact that they hadn't just woken up, they'd just not gone to sleep at all. They tended to stay up all hours of the night, Farrah working in her lab and Jenna baking for the next day in the bakery.   
  
"Hey," the callers all greeted each other and exchanged polite pleasanteries before turning the focus to Shiro and Matt's reason for the call.   
  
"So, why the call honey?" Jenna asked, all eyes on screen turning to the two.  
  
Wordlessly, they held up their hands, making sure the ring was in clear sight.   
  
The silence was broken by Colleen. "Farra, Jenna? Both of you owe me 20 bucks."  
  
After twenty minutes of details and promises of money, the skype call finally ended. Shiro sighed of relief and leaned back into their sofa. Matt draped himself over Shiro.   
  
"So, we need to tell the others as well."  
  
Shiro snorted. "Nah, let them figure it out"  
  
"Pidge will kill me and you'll have no marry"  
  
"I'll take your body to France. They let someone marry a dead guy there"  
  
"Kinky"  
  
"Only for you"  
  
\---  
  
_Shiro had been at college for seven months and he had already become good, dare he say best, friends with Matt-the-third-year-engineering-student._  
  
_He learnt that Matt, while being a third year student, was the same age as Shiro. "I'm like, really smart. Super smart. So so smart" he said._  
_"You're not very good with synonyms" Shiro replied._  
  
_Matt was also a doting big brother, and he had pictures of his sister Katie on his person at all times. "She's only eight, but she's almost as good as me with computers. Admittedly, my strengths lay in the more mechanical side of things. But she's good at that too. And I swear she's secretly evil. She's going to take over the world someday. And I'll provide her with all the mech she needs." Matt sounded so proud._  
_Shiro hummed in agreement. He liked listening to Matt._  
  
_Matt, in return, learned more about Shiro. He learned about Shiro's love for space ("I'm a space-ace. An ace-tronaut. A sp-ace nerd." "The last one doesn't count, it's the same as space-ace"), his passion for dance ("Like, I don't know where it came from. I just remember waking up one day and having the innate desire to dance. One day I'm an orphaned kid in LA, the next day I'm being driven to ballet classes by my moms." "One explanation, you jumped universes. You were supposed to be flying around in a giant metal alien lion in space, but you switched universes and here you are instead." "You should meet my brother, he likes things like that") and his weird love of Baby Metal._  
  
_Shiro liked spending time with Matt, and found himself searching for the boy at moments throughout the day._  
  
_"Hey! Shiro!" Matt was carrying a piece of paper and waving wildly._  
  
_Shiro excused himself from his conversation with Allura and walked over to Matt. "Hey yourself"_  
  
_Matt gestured for Shiro to follow him. "So, I was thinking we could get a coffee together?"_  
  
_"Is that where we're going right now?" Shiro was not the most perceptive of individuals._  
  
_Matt froze for moment, before answering enthusiastically. "Exactly what I meant, yep yep yep!"_  
  
_As they approached the cafe, Matt got a text on his phone. His eyes widened as he read it. "Actually, I've got to go now" He looked around frantically. 'Actually, do you know anyone who could give me a ride back home? The buses don't run right now"_  
  
_"I'm done with my classes for the week, I could take you" Shiro found himself answering. He gestured at Matt to follow him. "Is everything okay?"_  
  
_"Hmm, well, everything should be fine." Matt was typing out something on his phone. He waited by the vehicle as Shiro dumped his stuff in his room and came back with the key._  
  
_The ride didn't take more than an hour, and it was the longest Shiro had been with Matt without actually talking to him. Matt signaled him to pull up at a old-fashioned Victorian style house. He got out without saying anything and almost ran to the door, and knocked raptly. Shiro turned off the ignition and followed him._  
  
_A woman who looked muvh like Matt answered the door, and Matt ran inside without saying anything to her. Shiro stood awkwardly at the entrance. "Good evening. You must be Matt's mother, Mrs.Holt"_  
  
\---  
  
  
Pidge did indeed threaten to kill Matt. But she witheld from doing so for now. "After the wedding," she'd promised.  
  
Keith had just grumbled something under his breath when he found out. Shiro was pretty sure Keith meant for Shiro to hear, but it was all drowned out my Lance's screaming.   
  
Hunk looked at them in earnest when he found out. His girlfriend, Shay, was a wedding planner and Hunk always ended up getting involved in the plannings somehow. "You are getting Shay as a wedding planner, right? I mean, it's alright if you didn't. I didn't mean to assume. I-"  
He was cut off by Matt and Shiro reassuring him that they were planning on hiring Shay. Hunk promised to get them a discount.  
  
When Shiro told Allura, she just looked at him. "About time," she smiled. And then promptly resumed the conversation about the schedule for the next week of classes.  
  
If two's company, and three's a crowd then they've surely got a extremely inappropriate people at their first meeting with Shay. Matt and Shiro hadn't invited anyone else, but the group showed up nevertheless. They even had all the parents on a Skype call, and Pidge brought along a picture of Samuel Holt. Shay didn't really mind, she found it all very sweet.   
  
"So, do you already have a theme in mind?" Shay began the conversations.   
  
Matt and Shiro glanced at each other. "We were thinking, space?" Shiro said.  
  
Babble broke out at the table. Keith and Pidge talking places, Lance discussing colors with Hunk and Shay and Allura turned to Matt and Shiro to discuss music. And a small performance.  
  
Admist all the noise and sound, Shiro found his hand in Matt's, and felt like he was home.  
  
\---  
  
_Shiro and Matt do not have an anniversary for their relationship. Not because they didn't believe in things like that but because they couldn't pinpoint a moment when their relationship became something more._  
  
_Shiro found himself at Matt's place almost as much as he found himself in his own dorm._  
  
_He found himself smiling whenever he thought of Matt._  
  
_He slowly became integrated into Matt's family (Pidge called him doodoo boy), and Matt into his (Keith took one look at Matt and called him twink)._  
  
_They hung out over weekends, sometimes with family and friends, and sometimes alone._  
  
_Matt watched Shiro's ballet recitals, and Shiro attended Matt's robot fights._  
  
_They slowly became a part of each other, and one day when they were hanging out after binging a tv show together Matt kissed him. "Was that okay?" he asked in a small voice._  
  
_'Oh' Shiro thought. "Yes," he said out loud._  
  
_Because it was okay, and it had been for a long time._  
  
\---  
  
Shiro thought Keith and Allura were enjoying this way more than they had inteded to, all at Shiro's expense. Lance was getting in on it too.  
  
"No, try on the other one again. I'm feeling like cosmic blue was you shade more than this one." Lance had his hand to his chin, stroking it contemplatively. And failing to hide his amusment. Keith chose that moment to return with another suit.   
  
"This one, this is the one" he said.  
  
"And after that, try these" Allura carried three more, not even trying to hide her giggles.   
  
Shiro groaned. "We've been here for two hours guys," he glared at them. "Two. Hours."  
  
"And?" Allura said in a challenging tone.   
  
Shiro looked at her head-on. "I will give you complete control over my half of the music if you make this end right now," he deadpanned.  
  
Keith and Lance sputtered at this. "What, no-"  
  
"Too late boys" Allura had a gleam in her eye. "You can change back into your regular clothes. We all agreed on the Dust Blue one you liked so much anyway."  
  
"That was the third thing I tried on!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Shiro huffed off to finally get back into his normal clothes. He shot off a quick text to Matt, who replied almost immediately.   
  
**Matt <3 : come to the hill**  
  
  
\---  
  
_"I love you." It's the first time Shiro told Matt that he loved him._  
  
_Matt looked at him with wide eyes. "That's a big word" he said softly, almost a whisper._  
  
_"It doesn't feel big enough"_  
  
_They'd gone through a lot, and life was just beginning to go back to normal._  
  
_They just called it the accident. The accident which cost Shiro his arm and Samuel Holt his life. Shiro still had nightmares of it, remebering the moment he threw himself over Matt. He remembers a lot of details, even though the entire thing happened in under two minutes. He remembers a lot for it being something that he wants to forget._  
  
_He doesn't remember the few months after the crash that well. They seemed to bleed into one another, and none of it felt real._  
  
_He remembers learning he couldn't dance like he used to again. He doesn't remember whether he wanted to anymore._  
  
_But Matt was there through it all. Matt Holt, who had just lost a father, seemed to always be at his side._  
  
_There was everyone else too. His mothers, his brother, his friends. But Matt was different. He couldn't tell why._  
  
_He could now._  
  
_"I love you, Matthew Holt," he said, louder this time._  
  
_He saw Matt's eyes water as he smiled. "I love you too, Takashi Shirogane."_

\---

When Shiro got tho their hill, he was greeted by the sight of what could only be called a picnic.   
  
"Figured we could use some down time, you know, with everything happening so quickly" Matt said setting up plates.   
  
Shiro sat down beside him, humming in reply. Exhausted, he proceeded to lay down with his head on Matt's lap. Matt promptly pushed him off. "Rude," Shiro said from his place on the ground. "Why is everyone so rude?" he mumbled, this time more to himself.  
  
"Eat first" Matt shoved a plate at him. "I didn't raid Hunk's refrigerator to waste it all."   
  
Shiro grumbled and sat up. He was hungry. "Fine"  
  
"And then we can lay down and cloud-gaze. And complain about other people"  
  
Shiro grinned. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"  
  
Matt grinned back at him. "I do recall something of the sort."  
  
\---  
  
_Their proposal came around as easily to them as their relationship did._  
  
_They were stargazing on their hill, Matt using Shiro as a pillow. Shiro had his hand around his boyfriend. A comfortable silence blanketed the both of them. Well, that and an actual blanket._  
  
_"Hey" Matt said, his voice almost a whisper. "Marry me"_  
  
_Shiro's breath hitched at the words, his thoughts wandering to the ring he'd bought._  
  
_Matt added after a moment. "I don't have a ring right now, but I do have one at home." He paused. "What do you say?"_  
  
_"I have a ring too" Shiro confessed. "It's under the bed."_  
  
_"Do you want to leave now?"_  
  
_"No" Shiro gripped Matt's hand. "Let's just get to it when we get back."_  
  
_"Yeah, I'm really comfortable where I am right now." Matt squeezed Shiro's hand. "That is a yes though, right?"_  
  
_"Yes, that's a yes."_  
  
\---  
  
Takashi Shirogane got married to Matthew Holt at the base of their hill, which happened to be a cliff overlooking the sea.   
  
"Takashi, I do do love you."   
  
"I do do love you too Matthew."  
  
xxx

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy so that was my first fic


End file.
